


my own breath and my own words (got down on my knees)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: london is calling (let music lead you to the love) [6]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Burlesque, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Bliss, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kink Negotiation, Mild Sexual Content, Praise Kink, Sexual Fantasy, king!au, scene negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Jacky muses on how she has grown in her relationship with Bridgette while Bridgette works up the courage to ask a question.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Series: london is calling (let music lead you to the love) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960234
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	my own breath and my own words (got down on my knees)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "You're hotter than a bunsen burner on full" 
> 
> More burlesque au. It lives rent-free in my head.

Jacky has never asked Bridgette about her previous relationships. It doesn’t matter to her much, and Bridgette has said enough about them that Jacky knows she had been too afraid to explore anything with them but they hadn’t been bad (save for Chrissie, a broken heart that will never heal properly). Not like she has done with Jacky, and over the four years they’ve been together (God was she ever as young as nineteen?) Bridgette has gotten less shy and more forward with what she wants and things she wants to try.

Although Jacky smiles faintly, Bridgette still has such a painfully obvious wind up to asking for _anything_. The way she wiggles in her seat and spins her fingers around her pointer finger and faintly blushes at random occurrences. If you had asked Jacky at nineteen, inexperienced but educated, she would have said a partner being bold was a must.

At that time, she thought it meant blunt and quick, her fantasies always included “get on the bed now,” but she thinks now she would have hated that. And at first, she would have never thought Bridgette being direct was a thing, but she is. Just shy.

Jacky has been ignoring her engineering assignment in favor of watching Bridgette go through the motions – and considering she left to change into _fewer_ clothes in November. She has an idea of what the conversation will be about.

“Jacky?” Bridgette asks softly.

“Yes, dear?”

“You’re hotter than a Bunsen burner.”

Jacky blinks, tucking her smile behind her hand, “am I now?”

Bridgette smiles, clearly happy that Jacky is playing along but then she tilts her head. And it’s only because she has had for years of Bridgette that she can keep her face neutral and not have to yell in a pillow because Bridgette had spent all that time thinking of a pick-up line but no plan for what to happen after it was accepted.

“Well not actually,” Bridgette amends, “they usually burn around 900 degrees Celsius, and humans that being that hot are bad… uh. You’re pretty right now.”

Jacky closes her book, “thank you, love.”

“I had an idea,” Bridgette leans forward.

Jacky does too, Bridgette must have needed to break the ice then, “oh?”

“Dirty idea.”

“I would hope so – unless your line was about going to burn rocks again, because I love you, dove, but I didn’t think that you saying “I’m going to get your rocks off” actually means that.”

Bridgette flushes, “no this is sexy dirty not a proper dirty.”

“What is it?”

“Well you reading your engineering book got me to thinking about how smart you are and how good of a professor you would be and then I realized you’d be encouraging as a professor, lots of praise and you know…”

“You do like your praise, pretty girl.”

Bridgette squeaks, “so I thought that maybe we could do like a professor-student roleplay – but nothing to with failing a class because that isn’t sexy!”

God, she is perfect, Jacky thinks. Ignoring the voice that reminds her that Bridgette doesn’t get off on being pegged even though Jacky loves it – she reminds herself that Bridgette loves eating her out even though she doesn’t get off on that. They have plenty else in common, like how much they enjoy Bridgette falling apart at her hands.

“So it’d be like giving you a reward for doing so well?” Jacky questions.

Bridgette nods, “yes… but maybe I missed the extra credits, and that way you can still have that?”

By _that_ Jacky figures, Bridgette means the usual dynamic with professor-student, the slight humiliation. Jacky can have fun with it, but she has to be careful with Bridgette, especially when it comes to intelligence. It is a compromise.

“I’d like that,” Jacky smiles.

Bridgette perks up, “can we – can you wear the suit and tie?”

“Only if you wear that skirt and suspenders outfit,” Jacky purrs.

“I’ll even have the garter belt,” Bridgette grins sharply.

Jacky tilts her head, observing Bridgette’s body language. Her thighs are pressed together, a hand between them, and her face is flushed high. She is sure they would have a good time right now, but one of Bridgette’s best qualities she thinks is the longer she has to wait the better sex will be (and hadn’t that been a fun week?)

“Ms. May,” Jacky drops her voice.

Bridgette immediately goes ram-rod straight. Legs closed and sitting properly in the chair versus her lounging. Jacky licks her lips. Bridgett’s hands are delicately folded over her lap and she looks so perfectly well-behaved.

“I want to see you in my office tonight, 7:00 on the dot,” Jacky says giving them about three hours – which means she has just enough time to set up proper aftercare, Bridgette is practically going to be useless for the time.

“Yes, ma’am,” Bridgette’s voice is breathy, “can I ask why?”

This is where she has to be careful, “I just want to congratulate you on a test well done, I’ve never had a student get a perfect score on their midterm – not a point more.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” Bridgette’s eyes are half-lidded, “I’ll see you then.”

“Not a second later,” Jacky reminds her, “I have… quite the reward planned.”

Jacky’s mind is spinning, praise is going to be heavy of course… she might be able to do something with their silk, and if she does it with a blindfold and uses their silk ropes as touch… Bridgette loves sensation play. Bri only gets off on clitoral stimulation – maybe if she uses the pump before a vibrator and suction on her nipples. After of course, she lets Bridgette finger her for missing those extra credit questions.

She moans softly. Yeah, she will never complain about Bridgette’s way of being direct again.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave your thoughts and comments below!


End file.
